


Dean didn't sign up for this

by CastheNerdfighter



Category: Supernatural, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel is venom, Dean is Eddie, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Other, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastheNerdfighter/pseuds/CastheNerdfighter
Summary: Dean is a normal college student. He's a third year a KU for engineering and, okay having a boyfriend in conservative Kansas might not be the best idea, but he's not going to let that stop him. Even if his boyfriend starts acting wierdly... domestic. And when he finds out his boyfriend is being inhabited by an alien symbiote? Well, his life might as well get wierder, what the heck.Fluff and angst abound.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have all the chapters written before posting because I know I'll never finish if I don't write them ahead. So we'll see.
> 
> In case it isn't clear, Cas is Venom in this AU. I'm sort of obsessed with venom at the moment and I haven't found a venom/destiel fic like... ever, so here I will write one.

Dean isn’t superstitious. He doesn’t believe in ghosts or bad luck or karma. He just lives his life and everyone lives theirs. 

Which is why he’s surprised when he thinks to himself, _what did I do to deserve this?_

If he thinks back far enough, he can figure out how he got to this point. He's a junior at KU for engineering, and Michael is a grad student. Dean's freshman year, Michael was a TA for his class. He'd caught Dean's attention quickly, but refused to date until the day Dean passed the class with flying colors (with Michael's help). The next day they went on a cheesy Christmas themed date, and as they say, the rest is history.

Well, it should have been, but it turns out that Michael is kind of a dick?

Okay, according to Charlie, Michael is a monster, but what does she know? Not everyone can be as joined at the hip as she and Glinda are. 

And Dean's had worse relationships before. At least, that's what he tells himself late at night with Michael sleeping beside him and hole sitting in his heart. 

 

It gets worse, not better. Michael gets paranoid that Dean is cheating on him, when in reality Dean is just out at the roadhouse with his friends.

He's not allowed out anymore.

Michael tells him it's because his friend got jumped while out at night, and he's worried about Dean's safety. When Dean tries to protest that he can handle himself, Michael shuts him up with a kiss.

The fight ends with them in bed again. While Dean lays practically in a puddle, Michael pulls out his reading glasses and starts grading papers.

"You're so old, babe," Dean jokes, pointing at Michael's glasses.

Michael just ignores him. 

It's times like this that Dean wonders if Michael is just using him. But then he remembers his Dad's angry words shouting at him to "man up, stop being a pussy!"

He can make this relationship work, show his dad that gay relationships are just as valid as straight ones.

 

Dean had left on the TV in the living room, but it's too low to hear properly. Eventually, Michael sighs and gets up to turn it off. As he does, the TV anchor tells him, "Breaking news! There has been a plane crash near KU. Police and Fire Trucks are arriving at the scene. Police advise staying away from the area, from Tree lane to-"

The house is silent with the TV off, which makes the crashing noise outside that much louder.

"What was that babe?" Dean shouts.

"Probably just a raccoon. I'll go scare him off and come back to bed." Michael sighs again before grabbing a broom from the closet and unlocking the door. That's what they get for living in a house off campus.

Dean lays in bed, and realizes he's lonely. And not lonely without Michael, but without his friends. Michael makes him come home to study now that daylight savings has made it dark out at like 5 pm. He claims that he worries about Dean making good grades so he can keep his scholarships, but now Dean's starting to think it might be something else...

He'll talk to Charlie about it tomorrow. He can't just dump Michael, he lives in his god damn apartment. Not to mention he actually really likes Michael.

By now, he realizes that Michael's been gone for nearly 10 minutes. But when he starts to get out of bed, Michael appears in the doorway. 

"Scared away the raccoon babe? My hero," Dean jokes. But Michael doesn't say anything, just walks to the light and turns is off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael starts acting... really nice?

When Dean wakes up in the morning, Michael is already gone. His side of the bed, which is usually impeccably clean, is a huge mess. In his foggy morning brain, Dean thinks one of the dresser drawers is off of it's track. 

_Weird._

Dean runs through his morning routine, and as he wakes up he realizes how strange it is that Michael isn't there. He's not in the bathroom, or the kitchen, or the living room. His car is in the driveway, but his shoes are gone from the rack. Where the hell did he walk to? Campus is only a 20 minute walk away, but in the brisk morning air it would be downright miserable.

Over the trees a small trail of smoke is rising, but that's not uncommon. A lot of people have late night bonfires this far away from town.

Dean grabs the keys to his Impala and drives to school and doesn't give the odd morning another thought.

 

"Good evening, Dean."

Dean pauses in the doorway. Michael is standing in front of him, holding... flowers?

"Um, thanks? What's the occasion?" It's not his birthday, or an anniversary, not that they ever celebrated anything that chick-flicky.

"I thought it would be nice. Here, I made dinner." Michael sets the flowers on the table when Dean doesn't take them, and sits at their small table. It is indeed covered in a large array of foods, so much so it barely fits on the table.

"Okay, babe. Thanks." Dean isn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Even if the dinner consists of mostly potato items: mashed, baked and - tater tots? "I thought we agreed you wouldn't cook anymore baby? Especially after you lit that pot of water on fire." Dean giggles at the memory.

Michael doesn't look up from his plate, where he's devouring food at a steady rate. Strange. Stranger still since Michael never touches anything that even resembles fast food. 

After all the food somehow disappears (hey, Dean's hungry too), Michael gets up and does all the dishes. Dean helps by drying and putting away the dishes and he tries to enjoy this new domesticity thing. It's kind of nice. Even if he keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

You never know when this nice streak will end.

 

The next morning Dean wakes up to the sound of the vacuum running. Dean is not exactly a neat freak, but he's still usually the one to do the boring chores like vacuuming and sweeping and dusting, etc. 

Dean sneaks up behind Michael, grabbing him in a bear hug. "Good morning, baby."

Michael jolts in his hold, but relaxes when he realizes it's only Dean.  _When did he get so jumpy?_

They enjoy another huge meal for breakfast, hash browns and eggs and toast and bacon and yup Dean could get used to this. Dean still doesn't know what all this is about, but in the meantime he'll do his best to enjoy it.

 

"How do you feel about going out tonight, Dean? I've been meaning to meet your friends." Michael's voice has somehow gotten deeper in the last couple of weeks, and it startles Dean from where he's chilling on the couch, Michael's hand in his hair. 

"Hmm, it's cold out." Also, Dean hasn't gone out or talked to his friends in a while. 

"But you like going out, Dean." Okay, weird, since when does Michael care about what  _he_ wants?

 _Since now_ , Dean thinks as he grabs the keys.

"Let's walk. It's nice out, Dean," Michael murmurs into his neck as he slides a scarf over Dean's shoulders. Dean hasn't been this turned on by Michael in a while, but now is not the time. They're going to go out, and do normal couple stuff. _Like meet my friends, I guess._  

It is a nice night, clear and cool, a perfect excuse to hold hands and stand close. In the darkness, Dean almost imagines that he sees a tendril of that darkness reach out to him, but he's clearly seeing things in the dark.

He's definitely seeing things when someone walks up to them and hits him on the head with a baseball bat, yelling  _Faggots!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Castiel. sort of

Dean falls back against a building, head aching from the blow, but his only thought is  _Michael._

"Hey! Get away from him!" Dean yells, running at their attacker.

"Dean, no!" Michael tries to grab Dean's arm, but the strange man gets to Dean first, hitting him in the knees with the bat. At a second look, Dean can see a second person coming up behind the attacker, also with a bat.

_Shit._

"Let's get out of here, Dean," Michael whispers, helping Dean to his feet. "We can call the police from the bar."

"No!" Dean yells a little too loudly. "I'm not going to stand for this bullshit. It's 2018! What do you guys get out of gay bashing two guys minding their own business?!?" Dean tries to walk back toward the attackers, but Michael holds him back.

"Dean, you probably have a concussion. Let it go before it gets worse." Michael's voice is getting lower and Dean imagines him raising his hackles like a cat.

"Looks like the little queers don't think this is fair. What do you think, Luke?"

The guy, Luke, sneers and says, "time to teach them a lesson."

Luke and the other guy start advancing toward Dean and Michael, trapping them against the building behind them. 

Before Dean can do anything though, Michael is pushing him away. "Go!"

This time Dean does run, while Michael distracts the guys. He ducks into a doorway, and pulls out his phone to call 911. When he looks up again, he sees that Michael is being manhandled by the guys. Man, he wish he had a gun or a knife or  _something._

And then... Dean's not quite sure what exactly he sees, but it might just be his concussion. And it's pretty dark out, and Michael in the shadow of the building.

No, Dean's sure this time. Some  _thing_ grows out of Michael, some black goo with eyes and teeth and-

okay, that black goo just ate Luke's head clean off his body.

That's all he sees before he faints, hitting his head on the pavement.


End file.
